villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
White Woz
White Woz is an alternate version of Woz originating from the alterations to the timeline made by the protagonists and a major antagonist in Kamen Rider Zi-O, serving as the principal antagonist of the "Oma's Day" arc. He has the power to transform into Kamen Rider Woz and is capable of using the powers of the future Kamen Riders of his timeline. He travels to the past to ensure the existence of his timeline, where Oma Zi-O was defeated by Geiz Revive. As with the original Woz, White Woz was portrayed by Keisuke Watanabe. History Origin White Woz comes from an alternate timeline created as a result of Sougo's alterations to the timeline. In his timeline, on the Day of Oma when Sougo Tokiwa became Oma Zi-O he was defeated by Geiz Revive, resulting in a more peaceful timeline in which new Kamen Riders arose. Present White Woz travels to the present to ensure the existence of his own timeline by any means necessary. Arriving in 2019, Woz encountered Uhr and wrote in his notebook that Uhr would be in a "traffic accident", causing the car Another Shinobi to swerve towards Uhr. After Uhr stopped time to prevent himself from being hit, Woz asked him tell him everything about Another Shinobi. Uhr refused, so Woz wrote that Uhr's time power would unfreeze, causing the car to begin moving towards Uhr again. Uhr desperately attempted to freeze time again and became exhausted. As Uhr finally froze time once more, Woz again asked if Uhr would provide him with information about Another Shinobi. Uhr fianlly gives in and tells Woz that he knows nothing about that Another Rider and he only got its watch from Sworz. Satisfied with the information he had been given, Woz lets Uhr go and leaves. Another Shinobi Woz then finds Kamen Riders Zi-O and Geiz right after their fight with Another Shinobi and reveals himself to them after writing that Zi-O would fall off his bike. Tsukuyomi quickly deduced that White Woz was a different Woz than the one they were acquainted with. After White Woz uses his book to screw with Zi-O some more, the original Woz shows up and asks his alternate self who he is. When White Woz instead recognizes that he is the one who serves Oma Zi-O, Woz teleports himself, Zi-O and Tsukuyomi away with his scarf. Annoyed that they ran away Woz writes in his notebook that Another Shinobi followed Geiz to Sougo, Tsukuyomi and his alternate counterpart. White Woz then shows up in the warehouse where Zi-O and Geiz are fighting Another Shinobi. He uses his powers to make the warehouse disappear, leaving everyone out in the open. His alternate self asked him what he wants, to which White Woz reveals that he's after Another Shinobi's watch. White Woz then goes to Geiz and states he is his savior. As everyone stands confused by his statement, White Woz reveals that he is from a timeline where on Oma's Day, Geiz killed Oma Zi-O. Referring to Geiz as "Geiz Revive", White Woz tells everyone that he's come from his future to assist Geiz. White Woz then summons his BeyonDriver and uses it to transform into Kamen Rider Woz. The Future Kamen Rider swiftly defeats Another Shinobi and reverts him back to his human form. Another Quiz Seeking to obtain the Quiz Miridewatch, White Woz traveled to the year 2040 where he was approached by Mondo Douan, the identity of Kamen Rider Quiz. Mondo asked White Woz if he could bring him to 2019 for a personal matter, to which White Woz obliged his request and brought the future rider 21 years into the past, where he met Kamen Riders Zi-O and Geiz and encountered Another Quiz, who was actually Mondo's father Tamotsu Douan. White Woz then appeared before Geiz and Tsukuyomi, and was asked Geiz by what he knows about the future rider. Complimenting Geiz figuring out that Quiz is from the future, White Woz explained that he brought Quiz to their time to ensure that Geiz would become Geiz Revive in the future. He also stated that Black Woz was likely planning to skew the timeline to the future of Oma Zi-O and that they must defeat Kamen Rider Quiz to take his power to ensure this does not happen. As White Woz planned to confront Quiz, Tsukuyomi suggested he use his notebook. White Woz initially refused, but Tsukuyomi pointed out his role in the past is to ensure Geiz Revive's rise and convinced him. White Woz thus wrote "Sougo and Woz search for the Another Rider, but end up back at 9 5 DO", where Mondo was also at. After Sougo and Black Woz met Mondo in the clock shop, White Woz noted Kamen Rider Quiz's power would be necessary to defeat Another Quiz and asked Geiz what would happen when Mondo lost his power. Geiz told him Mondo will lose his memory of being a Kamen Rider, causing White Woz to laugh and tell Geiz he should expect to make brutal decisions before exiting. The next day, White Woz observed as Kamen Riders Zi-O Decade OOO form and Geiz Ex-AidArmor fought Another Quiz. When Ora used her time power to cause Zi-O and Geiz to hit each other with their rider kicks, White Woz used his own time power to fling Ora to a nearby staircase and told her not to interfere with his plan. White Woz then went to Geiz and told him he needed a lesson as he hasn't taken Mondo's power, but Geiz refused to listen. White Woz then told Geiz he could kill Zi-O right now with his current power before transforming into Kamen Rider Woz to fight Another Quiz himself. Woz then summoned his Zikan Despear in its Yari mode and attacked the Another Rider, overpowering him as he wrote in his book "Another Quiz struggles... but he's helpless before Woz Futurering Shinobi". Woz then switched out his Woz Miridewatch with the Shinobi watch and transformed into Woz Futurering Shinobi. Woz managed to outmaneuver the Another Rider and beat it down before writing in his notebook "And Another Quiz explodes from Woz's finisher." Woz then shifted his Zikan Despear into its Kama mode and used it to send Another Quiz flying through the air before activating his weapon's Finish Time function and using a Ichigeki Kaman Rider slash to defeat Another Quiz and knock him out of his transformation back into Tamotsu Douan. As Mondo went to confront his fleeing father, Woz commented on Mondo's timing before turning to Geiz and told him it's time to fight Kamen Rider Quiz. As Geiz accepted White Woz's suggestion, Woz watched as both Geiz and Mondo assumed their Kamen Rider forms and fought each other. Another Ryuga Geiz approached White Woz to ask him on how they could defeat the Another Ryuga. White Woz opted to do so by attempting to kill a hospitalized Shinji Kido. When Geiz became enraged White Woz stated that Another Ryuga couldn't be defeated unless his original human counterpart was killed. Another Ryuga then appeared and attacked White Woz. White Woz later discovered from the rider power of Woz FutuRing Quiz that even he couldn't defeat Another Ryuga by facing him on. White Woz attempted to defeat Another Ryuga by helping Geiz with a plan he had come up with. But Geiz's plan failed and Geiz nearly died until Sougo arrived and rewound time to save Geiz before defeating Another Ryuga with the power of Kamen Rider Zi-O II. Though Geiz was saved, White Woz was annoyed that Black Woz had been able empower Sougo further. Another Kikai With Sougo having achieved the power to rewind time and gaze into the future, White Woz met with Tsukuyomi who had decided that Sougo turning good was no longer an option. The two attempted to convince Geiz to kill Sougo but Geiz was unable to muster up the will to. Loss of Ridewatch and Defection After Geiz obtained the power of Geiz Revive, which outclassed Sougo's power, White Woz congratulated him on becoming the savior, though Geiz states that he isn't a savior and all he wants is to defeat Zi-O.White Woz was later attacked by Hiryu Kakogawa as Another Zi-O, who manages to steal his Woz Miridewatch. Unfazed, White Woz writes in his notebook to return that the Kamen Rider Woz powers will return to Woz. However, before White Woz can react Black Woz appears and snatches Kamen Rider Woz's powers and leaves, leaving White Woz to shout in frustration. With Geiz unwilling to fulfill his role as savior and his future jeopardized, White Woz goes to meet with Sworz, noting that his own future seems no longer possible, and receives the Another Blade Watch from him, with Sworz telling him to use it how he wishes. Woz uses the watch to transform Amane Kurihara into Another Blade to force Kazuma Kenzaki and Hajime Aikawa to meet once more, which because of their nature as Joker Undead would trigger the end of the world. As Sougo, Geiz and Woz head to confront Another Blade, White Woz intercepts them. Rather than fight, Sougo decides to talk to him while Woz and Geiz go deal with Another Blade. White Woz admits to Sougo that because his future can no longer exist, he no longer wants one to happen. However, Sougo encourages him to not give up and to push onward to the very end. White Woz would later give back the Zi-O II Ridewatch and Geiz Revive Ridewatch to Sougo and also merge them to create the Zi-O Trinity Ridewatch. With the creation of the Zi-O Trinity Ridewatch, White Woz's timeline is fully rendered unable to happen, causing White Woz to begin to fade from time. Before vanishing, White Woz tells his alternate self that he believes Sougo will create an interesting future as Demon King and warns him about Sworz and his schemes. Return A White Woz was later summoned by Sworz from an alternate world where he succeeded in bringing about the timeline of GeizRevive. Appearing before Tsukuyomi, White Woz casually greeted her and commented that it had been a while since they last met. Black Woz then appeared as Kamen Rider Woz GingaFinaly and teleported away with Tsukuyomi. White Woz was later approached by Black Woz and Sougo, who demanded information on Swartz's plan. Revealing that he still had the power to transform into his Kamen Rider form, White Woz agreed to help them in order to free his savior Geiz and formulated a plan with them in order to get inside the Another World. As part of the plan, Black Woz dueled White Woz in order to gain Swartz's trust. After Black Woz destroyed White Woz with GingaFinaly's finisher, Swartz summoned White Woz again. White Woz then created a portal and transported himself, Black Woz and Tsukuyomi to the Another World. Meanwhile, Sougo activated the Zi-O Trinity Ridewatch in order to bring himself and Kamen Rider Eternal to the Another World as well. Sougo then tricked Eternal into using his finisher to destroy the Another World, freeing some of the people Swartz had trapped including Geiz. However, with his Another World destroyed, White Woz began to fade away. White Woz attempted to tell Sougo and co. the true nature of Swartz's plan before he faded but was destroyed by Swartz before he could. Personality Unlike the original Woz who is rather polite and well-mannered at best, White Woz is rather smug, heartless, uncaring, and unscrupulous at worst. He enjoys flaunting his ability to control future events, to which he insistently refers to as "guiding" the future. While his prime counterpart and the Time Jackers possess a level of moral boundaries they would not cross, White Woz is utterly callous, sadistic and a downright sociopath even moreso than Sworz, as shown when he threatens Uhr by putting him into a car accident, pushing Ora out of the way on two occasion when she tries to protect Another Quiz. And lastly, mocking Tamotsu Douan/Another Quiz's efforts as in vain and reminding him that his own family too will leave him, all with a smile on his face. He, like Black Woz, can be manipulative if he wants to, especially towards Geiz. He went as far as to persuade Geiz into defeating Kamen Rider Quiz and take away his powers, and forcibly taking away the said Rider's powers in front of Geiz as an example to justify to him that he will become the savior who will defeat Oma Zi-O. Gallery KRZiO-Woz.png|Kamen Rider Woz Trivia *White Woz's notebook having the ability to manipulate future events along with the actions of those names written on it is an allusion to the titular notebook from the Death Note anime/manga series. Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Male Category:Servant of Hero Category:Strategic Category:Mastermind Category:Grey Zone Category:Fighters Category:Rogues Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Delusional Category:Necessary Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Enigmatic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Dark Knights Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Deal Makers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Brutes Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:Evil Creator Category:Redeemed Category:Vengeful Category:Cataclysm Category:Torturer Category:Crossover Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Elementals Category:Nemesis Category:Pawns Category:Harbingers Category:Brainwashers Category:Extravagant Category:Hypocrites Category:Saboteurs Category:Legacy Category:Revived Category:Rivals Category:Protective Category:Deceased